sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
(Main article: Gear) Following is a list of commonly available weapons. Obviously, not all products are equally obtainable, and premium weapons from the Trade Connection corporations are rarely available outside larger cities and centers of commerce. All Trade Connection hardware is compatible with standardized ammunition. Melee weapons The weapons below are commonly used weapons that have appeared in Siren Star stories thus far. Most modern close-combat weaponry is concievably possible to accrue. Fusion Knife The fusion knife is a survival tool often used by explorers and colonists as a versatile cutting implement. When activated, the knife generates a thin magnetic containment field along the length of the blade. Within this field, a light-metal fusion reaction is suspended, creating a brilliantly luminous edge, capable of cutting through all but the toughest materials. Fusion knives require power cells similar to those used by cryo weaponry (see below). One cell provides roughly an hour of continuous use before it needs to be replaced. Stun Baton Primarily used by Law Enforcement, Stun Batons confer a powerful incapacitating charge when they strike a target. Targets that are Shaken by this weapon must immediately make a Vigor roll, or become Incapacitated by debilitating seizures. This stunning effect dissipates within 1d6 minutes and never risks causing and Injury or death. Pistols Pistols are firearms, mainly pistols that can be worn in a holster to permit immediate access and use. They can be drawn and readied as a free action. Pistols are a popular secondary weapon carried by almost all military and paramilitary forces. As the most widely and legally available weapon, almost everyone with the means owns one. Pistols are usually commonly available. WAR-121 HH The WAR-121 is a WARCorp heavy handgun with incredible stopping power, and the strength to punch a hole the size of a man’s fist through the flesh of an enemy. It enjoys an increased clip size for sustained action through longer firefights. FI-151 Revolver The favored sidearm of Confederate military forces, The FI-151 is a powerful revolver supplied by Frontier Industries. The long barrel and effective chemical trigger mixture grants it superior range and clout. EV-131 Cryo Pistol A potent sidearm favored by Traitor mercenaries, the EV-131 is a central piece of the Echelon-Vector Technologies weapon selection. It delivers lethal blasts of freezing dark energy, and enjoys increased precision and superior power pack efficiency. Cryotech weapons have additional effects. AS-123 Machine Pistol: Confluence Dragoons often carry AS-123s as their sidearm of choice. Developed by Acharya Sastra, the sleek design hides a primed internal stabilizer and a specially lubricated firing mechanism, allowing it to discharge rapid three-round bursts. MT-122 TPP The 122 Thermal Pulse Pistol utilizes Miratech’s thermal pulse technology to discharge coherent bolts of superheated ionized gas. With exceptionally advanced targeting software that compensates for unstable hand movements and a micro-adjustable aperture, this is the most inherently precise sidearm on the market. Shotguns Shotguns are firearms which are usually designed to be fired from the shoulder, which use the energy of a fixed shell to fire a number of small spherical pellets, sharpened flechettes, energy disharges or a solid projectile. They are devastating at close range, but highly inaccurate over distance. Shotguns are usually Commonly available. WAR-1212 Tactical One of the hallmark pieces of the WARCorp arsenal, the WAR-1212 is a masterpiece of destructive force. Forged into the shape of the mythical eight-legged and dyed midnight black, it is a beautiful weapon that it offers unparalleled carnage and destruction. AM-1010 Combat This solid lever-action weapon from Amberthorn Munitions may not look pretty, but those on the business end won’t be in a condition to debate it. Optimized for eschewing a buckshot cartridge for a solid slug case, this weapon not only deals crippling shots but also enjoys better range than any of its competitors. AA-714 Cryotech Mist The EV-714 is a deadly weapon that discharges pressurized clouds of freezing dark energy. Developed by Arzu Arsenal, it enjoys the trademark power cell efficiency and better range than many of its peers. Cryotech weapons have additional effects. AS-910 Close-Combat Support Weapon The AS-910 is a surprisingly vicious looking weapon from Acharya Sastra, very similar to the CCSWs given the Lykin during the war. Its rotating barrels give it an extremely high firing speed, and the shells are filled with a special firing solution developed that improves the aerodynamics of each pellet. SS-610 Double Barrel The SS-610 is a cruel weapon developed by Syntech Systems to help fight off Supremacy horrors. This scattergun uses two barrels to deliver a storm of flechette rounds, spewing dozens of tiny, razor-sharp blades with each shot. The advanced targeting program grants it heightened accuracy as well. Submachine guns Submachine guns are automatic carbines designed to fire pistol charges. They combine the automatic fire of a machine gun with the bullet-type of a sidearm. Due to their increased size however, they use much larger cartridges, allowing them to fire large amounts of bullets. WAR-340 SMG The WAR-340 is a powerful submachine gun from WARCorp, which fires specialized rounds called Dragon Teeth, which shatter on impact. These bullets tear through armor and flesh alike with frightening efficiency. The custom magazines are larger than average and pack nearly fifty shots per. AM-348 LDP The AM-348 is an Amberthorn Munitions light defense pistol renowned for its reliability and sturdy craftsmanship. With a reinforced barrel, it is able to use tighter-packed blasting caps in each round to fire heavier bullets at same speed as its peers. This grants it both greater range and damage. EV-356 MP The EV-356 is the evolution of the prized weapons which secured the escape of the traitors. Echelon-Vector Tech optimized the design, increasing the inertia of the dark energy particles without compromising the power cell efficiency. Cryotech weapons have additional effects. LS-540 MP Lamia Security created the LS-540 with an improved cooling system that circulated a genetically engineered bio-organic coolant superior to conventional standards. This allows the machine pistol to fire extended bursts without overheating. MT-440 TPMP The trademark piece from Miratech, the 440 Thermal Pulse Machine Pistol is a highly sophisticated weapon that combines advanced stabilizers and a state-of-the-art targeting program with a multi-servo mounted barrel that rotates to adjust and compensate for inaccuracies caused by bolt dispersion. Long rifles Long rifles are firearms designed to be fired from the shoulder, and are usually constructed with a barrel etched with helical grooves on the barrel walls. They enjoy superior range, and are often equipped with optical scopes that allow for extreme precision. WAR-1201 AMR The WAR-1201 Anti-Materiel Rifle is another piece of art delivered by WARCorp. The long barrel is dyed a deep, dark green and forged with a long, beastly serpent snaking around its length. It fires specially designed bullets that come in larger cartridges, and are wickedly serrated so they cause flensing wounds. FI-1441 LRSR The FI-1441 Long-Range Sniper Rifle is a sturdy and powerful rifle delivered by Frontier Industries. The surprisingly delicate exterior involves a long, slender, tripod-mounted barrel. The barrel is reinforced with a special alloy able to withstand the potent forces that can propel the shot nearly two kilometers. AA-1321 Cryotech Rifle The EV-1321 is delivered by Arzu Arsenal, and utilizes a delicate array of refractors, lenses and a miniature particle accelerator mounted in an auricalchum-reinforced barrel to deliver the dark energy discharge with good precision at an exceptional distance. Cryotech weapons have additional effects. AS-1203 SASR Pride of the Acharya Sastra Weapons Division, the SL-1203 is the favored weapon of the Eridin Dragoons. The entire length of the graceful barrel is lined with a regenerating lubricant that reacts with the ambient atmosphere, forming guiding fins on the bullets as they leave the muzzle. LS-1202 Carbine The SS-1202 from Lamia Security comes equipped with a highly advanced digital scope and integrated spatial rangefinder. This is combined with an incredibly sensitive and quick pin control, allows the rifle to discharge two shots in a six-second interval. Assault rifles Assault rifles are loosely defined as selective fire rifles designed for combat that use intermediate cartridges and detachable magazines. Assault rifles are the standard infantry weapons in most modern armies. WAR-336 LMR This cruel weapon is modeled after the favored weapon sold during the war. Produced by WARCorp, it incorporates special “Hel’s Cry” rounds. These hollow-point bullets include a special reverse- cut jacket that expands on fire. They emit a screaming sound when fired. AM-330 ACR The most popular firearm provided by Amberthorn Munitions, the AM-330 Assault Combat Rifle is a robust weapon capable of impressive damage at extreme ranges. The barrel is reinforced to resist the force of the volatile blast rounds, which propel heavy 8mm slugs at nearly a thousand meters per second. AA-342 CAR The AA-342 Cryotech Assault Rifle from Arzu Arsenal uses a multi-aperture release prism and a barrel lined with precisely cut focusing lenses to ensure each rapidly discharged dark energy emission is shaped into a sustained bolt. It additionally boasts the best round efficiency on the market. Cryotech weapons have additional effects. AS-530 ARX Acharya Sartsa recently added this weapon to their arsenal. Its smooth exterior conceals a precisely cut grooved barrel. It fires rounds treated with an experimental and highly effective bio-organic lubricant that lets them leave the muzzle with minimal heat buildup MT-430 TPR The 430 Thermal Pulse Rifle utilizes Miratech’s thermal pulse technology. It sports advanced heat sinks to prevent the weapon from melting when using sustained fire. This is combined with a primed targeting system that uses inertial sensors to calibrate the milliseconds between shots. Heavy Weapons Heavy weapons are monstrous items of unparalleled destructive force. They use special munitions packs, unique to each weapon, to supply ammunition and power. Gugnir Rocket Launcher The Gungnir is a beautifully crafted, heavy shoulder-mounted launcher, created and distributed by WARCorp. Forged to resemble a thick, exceptionally ornate and decorated spear, this heavy weapon is capable of firing semi-guided warheads on distances up to half a kilometer. Rattgott Seismic Hammer The Rattgott is a modified industrial mining tool from Frontier Industries. The immense cannon is carried with a shoulder-mounted strap. It extends a pair of solid bracing-legs to absorb the recoil, so it doesn’t shatter the wielder’s shoulder when firing. The weapon launches a blast of kinetic energy that strikes the target and everything adjacent to it. Angra-Mainyu Disintegrator Arzu Arsenal has developed this horrifying piece of arms technology. The Angra-Mainyu is a massive weapon, requiring two hands to wield properly. It fires a coherent beam of focused dark energy, overlaid with disruptive harmonics. The weapon instantly reduces the targets temperature to absolute zero, and then shatters the frozen molecular bonds. In effect, the victim is torn apart at an atomic level. The beam emits a terrible screech when fired as the air it passes through is frozen solid. Each shot coats the barrel in rime and a solid line of frozen gasses appears for a split second, in the wake of the crackling purple-black beam. This weapon violates several arms treaties, and commercial sale of it is illegal in the Coalition. Atar Chemical Flame-thrower The Atar is a potent flame-thrower powered by cells of volatile chemical compounds. It consists of a sleek, if bulky firing nozzle connected to a back-mounted canister pack. Acharya Sastra developed a complex mixture of synthetic and bio-organic chemicals and compounds. This produces a gout of greenish flame when the substance is activated by the ignition element mounted at the end of the muzzle. Exodus Rail Gun Miratech developed this huge weapon, which accelerates a metal slug along a track of gravitic emitters. A pair of magnetic rails helps generate the gravitational field, which accelerates a 4.3 kg projectile along the six foot barrel, launching it at a speed well exceeding 3.7 kilometers pr. second.